Groźny cień/04
| | autor=Arthur Conan Doyle | autor1= | sekcja=Rozdział | poprzedni=Rozdział | następny=Rozdział | adnotacje= | tłumacz= | stopka= }} 1}} ROZDZIAŁ CZWARTY. Zwycięstwo Jim’a. Minęło sześć tygodni, które stały się rodzajem snu nieprawdopodobnego, a czar ich, poprzez lata i zmiany, dziś jeszcze mną owłada, kiedy wspomnę... Znudziłbym was opowiadaniem tego, co działo się i zachodziło między nami. A przecież były to dni ważkie i wywierające na nasze, moje szczególniej, losy, wpływ stanowczy, ogromny i niezatarty. Zachcianki jej i kaprysy, humor ciągle zmienny, wesoły, jak dzień jasny, to znów ponury, niby łąka, nad którą przeciągają chmury, — gniewy, zjawiające się bez widocznej przyczyny, szorstkie wyrzuty i żale, — wszystko przepełniało mię kolejno — radością, lub smutkiem. Ona — to było moje życie, bez niej — świat zdawał mi się niczem. Ale w najgłębszych skrytkach duszy i na dnie wszystkich tych uczuć, czaił się jakiś nieokreślony niepokój, trwoga podobna tej, jakiej doznaje człowiek, wyciągający ręce, by uchwycić tęczę, trwoga, wypływająca z poczucia, że jednak ta prawdziwa Edie, jakkolwiek nieraz składająca głowę na mych piersiach, w rzeczywistości pozostawała tak daleką i niedościgłą, jak dawniej. Nie łatwo ją było zrozumieć. Przynajmniej zaś objawiała się taką wieśniakowi o mało przenikliwym umyśle i duszy tak prostej, jak moja. Bo, jeśli zaczynałem z nią mówić o najpożądańszych mych projektach, jeśli napomykałem, że mógłbym już traktować o wypuszczenie mi w dzierżawę Corriemuir, co do sumy koniecznej na opłacenie raty, przyrzuciłoby czystego zysku około stu liwrów i pozwoliło folwark w West Inch’u ozdobić salonem i cały dom odnowić jeszcze na dzień ślubu, śliczna twarz Edie zasępiała się odrazu, spuszczała oczy i marszczyła czoło, — co tak wyglądało zupełnie, jakby brakło jej cierpliwości na słuchanie nawet o tej, zbliżającej się przecież, przyszłości. Ale skoro pozwalałem jej snuć własne myśli, zwierzenia jej płynęły głęboko wyżłobionym szlakiem, tylko były inne zupełnie, niż moje... Więc usiłowała odgadnąć, czem mogę zostać kiedyś, to znów stawała się podobną do dawnej dziewczynki i marzyła o jakimś, przypadkowo znalezionym dokumencie, któryby odkrywał istotne prawa moje do całej okolicznej ziemi i kreował ostatnim potomkiem wygasłego, szlacheckiego rodu, albo widziała mię — bez wstępowania jednak do służby wojskowej, gdyż o tem naprawdę nie chciała nawet słyszeć — nadzwyczajnym, świetnym wojownikiem, którego imię byłoby na ustach wszystkich,— i wtedy bywała wesoła, niby dzień majowy, a w czarnych, jak węgiel, oczach, paliły się cieplejsze błyski. Starałem się ją zadowolnić i z całą powagą przyjmowałem udział w wysnuwaniu coraz nieprawdopodobniejszych bredni, zawsze jednak wkońcu wymknęło mi się jakieś nieszczęśliwe słówko, które stwierdzało niezbicie, że jestem poprostu tylko Jack’iem Calder’em z West Inch’u, — a wówczas grymas osiadał na jej ustach, i czułem jasno, że, pomimo wszystko, jestem dla niej — prawie niczem. I tak żyliśmy z dnia na dzień, ona — w obłokach, ja, niestety, na ziemi, i gdyby zerwanie nie zaszło w ten sposób, byłoby jednak nastąpiło prędzej, czy później, ale nieochybnie i z pewnością. Było to po Bożem Narodzeniu, ale tegoroczna zima mijała niezwykle łagodnie. Tak właśnie było zimno, ile trzeba, by módz bez obawy przechadzać się po zmarzłych torfowiskach. Śliczny, pogodny ranek rozpostarł się nad ziemią i zachwycona Edie wybiegła przed śniadaniem na króciutki spacer. Wróciła z policzkami zarumienionymi z ożywienia. — Czy syn doktora, twój przyjaciel, Jack’u, wrócił? — spytała mię na wstępie. — Nie wiem. Słyszałem tylko, że go się spodziewają. — Ach, więc to pewnie jego spotkałam na zboczu. — Spotkałaś Jim’a Horscroffa? — To on był z pewnością. Chłopak, jak dąb wysmukły, barczysty — prawdziwy bohater z bajki — włosy ma ciemne, kręcone, nos prosty, zgrabny i ładne, szare oczy — trzepała jednym tchem Edie. — Co za posągowe ramiona! A jaki wzrost wspaniały! Ty, Jack’u, nie sięgasz mu chyba nawet do krawata? — zwróciła się do mnie, lekko pogardliwym tonem. — Dostaję mu prawie do ucha! — przerwałem oburzony. — Czy tylko mówisz o Jim’ie? — poprawiłem się natychmiast, — Czy palił bronzową, drewnianą fajeczkę? — A jakże! Był przytem w gustownem, szarem ubraniu, i głos ma silny, dźwięczny. — Więc rozmawiałaś z nim nawet? — podchwyciłem nieufnie. Zaczerwieniła się trochę, jakby powiedziała więcej, niż pragnęła. — Szłam ku łączce, gdzie podobno jest już niebardzo bezpiecznie, — on mię ostrzegł — tłomaczyła się, lekko zmieszana. — Teraz poznaję Jim’a — oznajmiłem zachwycony. — Poczciwy jest z kościami, — biedaczysko powinienby oddawna zdobyć upragniony dyplom. Cóż, kiedy ma wspanialej rozwinięte bicepsy, niż fałdy i zwoje mózgowe. Ale otóż i on we własnej osobie! Dojrzałem go przez okno w kuchni i rzuciłem się na spotkanie, tryumfalnie dzierżąc świeżo napoczęty pączek. Przyśpieszył kroku i po chwili ściskał mię mocno za rękę, rozpromieniony i szczęśliwy. Jakże się cieszę, Jock'u, że cię widzę! — rzekł serdecznie. — Nie ma to, jak starzy przyjaciele, prawda? Nagle urwał i patrzył gdzieś poza mnie, głęboko zdumiony. Odwróciłem się prędko. Na progu stała Edie ze zwykłym, trochę szyderczym, trochę jakby proszącym, uśmiechem. Jakże czułem się dumny, patrząc w tej chwili na nią i powtarzając w duchu, że to jest właśnie moja przyszła żona. — Kuzynka nasza, Jim’ie — objaśniłem drżącym głosem — Edie Calder. — Często przechadza się pan przed śniadaniem? — zagadnęła go wesoło, figlarnie przechylając główkę. — Prawie zawsze — odparł, chłonąc wzrokiem wdzięczną postać. I ja również, a zwykle tamtędy — odpowiedziała pośpiesznie. — Jack’u — dodała, zwracając się do mnie z urazą — niezbyt gościnnie przyjmujesz swego przyjaciela! Dalej! Jeśli nie uczynisz mu należytych honorów, ja chyba będę musiała cię zastąpić i ratować poczciwe imię praojców! I zaśmiała się, rada z dowcipu. Wróciliśmy więc do pokoju i po chwili Jim siedział przed talerzem smacznego rosołu. Ale jakoś zamilkł i zauważyłem kilkakrotnie, jak w zamyśleniu niósł pustą łyżkę do ust i z zajęciem przyglądał się Edie. Ona zaś siedziała cicho i od czasu do czasu podnosiła na niego pytające oczy. Zdawało mi się, że bawi ją wyraz nieśmiałości, która malowała się dzisiaj w twarzy mego przyjaciela, i że czyniła, co mogła, żeby go rozruszać. Za to musiałem jej być tylko wdzięczny. — Jack wspominał mi kiedyś, że pan ma zamiar pracować w zawodzie lekarskim? — odezwała się nagle wśród ogólnego milczenia. — Wyobrażam sobie, jakie to musi być trudne i co czasu pochłania samo choćby przyswojenie tylu koniecznych nauk?! — Tak. Rzecz rozciąga się na długie lata — odpowiedział z mocniejszym rumieńcem. — Jednak zawsze już bliżej końca. — To mi się podoba! Co za stanowczość! Stawia pan sobie cel w życiu i dąży do niego wytrwale. Nie zrażają pana stosy przeszkód. — Doprawdy, nie wiem czem mógłbym się pochwalić — bronił się Jim widocznie zmieszany. — Niejeden, który zaczął razem ze mną, chlubi się już tabliczką błyszczącą na drzwiach swojego mieszkania. Ja zaś ciągle jeszcze muszę być studentem! — Zanadto pan jest skromny, panie Horscroft — przekonywała dalej Edie. — Mówią, że tacy ludzie są najwięcej warci. Co to za radość, kiedy pan stanie u celu! Śladami pana kroczy zdrowie, cierpiącym powraca pan moc i dawną siłę. Czy może być cel piękniejszy, niż dobro ludzkości? Ja wiem, że pan tak myśli. Uczciwa natura Jim’a nie wiedziała jak poradzić sobie z tym potokiem pochlebnych wyrazów. — Obawiam się, że nie działam jedynie z pobudek szlachetnych — zaczął wreszcie. — Pragnę przedewszystkiem zarabiać na życie, w tym zaś wypadku mógłbym niejako rachować na klijentelę ojca, o ile oczywiście zostałbym dobrym lekarzem. A nawet i wtedy jedną ręką będę niby dawać uzdrowienie, drugą — wyciągać po należną mi zapłatę. — Jakiż pan szlachetny i prawy! — zawołała Edie z gorącym płomieniem w czarnych oczach. I tak w kółko. Przyznawała mu wszelkie cnoty i tak kierowała rozmową, żeby mógł w niej przyjmować najgłówniejszy udział, błyskała humorem, dowcipem, słowem, starała się zwrócić wyłączną na siebie uwagę, w sposób, którym znał tak dobrze... Na razie nie podbiła go może zupełnie, widziałem jednak, że olśniony jest blaskiem tej, naprawdę niezwykłej, urody, zachwycony uprzejmem i uprzedzającem obejściem, oczarowany nieprzepartym wdziękiem. Dreszcz dumy i szalonej radości przebiegał mię na myśl, że, — pomimo wszystko, — to czarujące stworzenie należy przecież do mnie, przytem, pochlebiało mi jeszcze niezmiernie — wysokie mniemanie, jakie powziąć musiał o jej wykształceniu. — Prawda, jaka ona piękna? — spytałem go, kiedyśmy wyszli na ganek, — nie mając już siły powstrzymać tych słów, co od godziny prawie paliły mi wargi. Jim zwolna zapalił fajeczkę. — Czy piękna? — powtórzył gorąco. — Nie zdarzyło mi się napotkać podobnej! — Mamy się pobrać — rzuciłem niby od niechcenia. Fajka upadła mu nagle na ziemię, przez chwilę wpijały się we mnie jego rozszerzone oczy... Potem podniósł ją cicho i oddalił się bez pożegnania. Myślałem, że jeszcze wróci, myliłem się jednak mocno. I jakby wkuty w ziemię, długo przeprowadzałem go wzrokiem, — szedł powoli, z pochyloną na piersi głową, potykał się niekiedy, jakby nie patrzył, gdzie idzie, — potem zrobiło mi się dziwnie smutno. Gdybym mógł go zapomnieć choć na jedną chwilę! Ale Edie przysunęła się, gdym wrócił do jadalni i zasypała mię tysiącem pytań. Pragnęła wiedzieć, jak mu upłynęła młodość, czy jest bardzo silny, czy zna dużo kobiet? Nie umiałem nawet zaspokoić wszystkich, a potem cały wieczór się dąsała... Później powrócił ojciec i znowu mówił o Jim’ie, a mnie czyniło się coraz boleśniej, coraz więcej gorzko. Nie mogłem poprostu słuchać. Jim pobiegł od nas do miasteczka i pił od południa w zajeździe. Potem zaś, mocno już nietrzeźwy, zeszedł ku wzgórzom Westhouse’u, pobił się z jakimś cyganem i poturbował go tak nieszczęśliwie, że biedak podobno miał nie przeżyć nocy. Ojciec sam spotkał Jim’a na wielkim gościńcu, posępnego jak gradowa chmura i gotującego się znieważyć pierwszego lepszego przechodnia. — Mój Boże! — kończył staruszek, ze smutkiem trzęsąc siwą głową — co za czasy i jak to zmienia się wokoło wszystko! Ładnych będzie miał ten nieszczęśnik pacyentów, jeśli zawód swój rozpoczyna od łamania ludziom kości! Edie, słuchając tego, raz po raz wybuchała takim serdecznym, zaraźliwym śmiechem, że wkońcu zacząłem śmiać się również i pragnąłem zbagatelizować wszystko, choć w gruncie rzeczy wiadomości owe przejęły mię i zmartwiły do głębi. W dwa dni może później, wypadło mi udać się do Corriemuir. Szedłem na przełaj, przez pastwiska dla owiec i nagle ujrzałem Jim’a, zbliżającego się w moją stronę wielkimi krokami. Wyglądał jakby inny zupełnie mężczyzna, ani trochę niepodobny do tego, który był u nas tak niedawno, wesoły, starannie ubrany i pełen dowcipów i żartów. Nie miał kołnierzyka, ani też krawata, kamizelka zwisała mu niedbale, niezapięta, włosy były potargane, twarz zmieniona, chwiejny krok i cała postać zdradzały noc przepędzoną na piciu. W ręku trzymał jesionową laskę i z jakąś bezmyślną zaciętością ścinał napotkane po obu stronach ścieżyny, janowce, a połamane łodygi gęsto znaczyły ślad przejścia. — Jak się masz? — szepnąłem serdecznie, z przyciskiem. Ale rzucił mi tylko jedno z tych spojrzeń, które widywałem czasem w jego oczach w szkole, w chwilach, kiedy ogarniała go tak zwana, pasya, albo kiedy coś zawinił i nie chciał tego uznać, usiłując zuchwalstwem i pewnego rodzaju czelnością pokryć uczuwany w duchu brak słuszności. Nie odpowiedział ani słowa. Zwiesił głowę na piersi i minął mię śpiesznym, jakby gorączkowym krokiem, jeszcze zapalczywiej wymachując laską i po dawnemu łamiąc gałązki i martwe, zeschłe kwiaty. Bóg widzi, żem nie chował do niego urazy. Tylko było mi ogromnie, — bardzo przykro. I rzecz dziwna, nie uczuwałem najmniejszej zazdrości, choć nie byłem przecież ślepy i rozumiałem doskonale, co znaczy to wszystko. Biedaczysko zakochał się poprostu w Edie i nie umiał znieść myśli, że jednak ona będzie należała do mnie. Cóż mu pozostawało innego? Kto wie, czy na jego miejscu nie postępowałbym właśnie tak samo. Kiedyś, kiedyś, wydałoby mi się może nieprawdopodobnem, żeby jedna dziewczyna mogła do tego stopnia zawrócić głowę rozsądnemu bądź co bądź mężczyźnie, teraz jednak uznawałem to za bardzo proste, i nawet z wyrozumieniem zapatrywałem się na wiele innych rzeczy... Minęły znowu dwa tygodnie i przez cały ten okres nie widziałem ani razu swego dawnego przyjaciela. Aż przyszedł wreszcie czwartek, ów czwartek, który za jednym zamachem zmienił bieg całego mego dotychczasowego życia. Tego ranka jakoś zbudziłem się wcześniej, niż zwykle, i z uczuciem owej dziwnej rozkoszy, jakiej doznaje się w chwili otworzenia oczu ze snu krzepiącego. A przytem pełno wzbierało we mnie radosnych, krew rozpalających, myśli. Edie była wczoraj taka cudna, taka milutka, jak nigdy. I usypiając, jeszcze szeptałem jej imię z uśmiechem, jeszczem powtarzał sobie, że naprawdę schwyciłem tę daleką tęczę i piersi rozpierała mi nadludzka prawie radość, iż — wprawdzie bez wybuchów i zbytnich uniesień, których ciągle od niej pragnąłem tak bardzo — zaczynała jednak przywiązywać się do mnie, do owego prostego Jack’a Calder’a z West Inch’u! Budziło się w niej serce? Świadomość tego zapadła mi głęboko w duszę i była właśnie przyczyną owej niezwykłej rzeźkości. Podwójny poranek wstawał dla mnie. Potem przyszło mi do głowy, że gdybym się pośpieszył, możebym zdążył wyjść z nią razem na przechadzkę, Edie miała bowiem zwyczaj odbywać długi spacer bardzo rano, — zaraz po wschodzie słońca. Alem się wybrał za późno. Bo, kiedy znalazłem się przy drzwiach jej pokoju, zbadałem, że były tylko przymknięte, sypialnia zaś pusta. — Cóż robić, — westchnąłem mocno zły na siebie, — wyjdę choć na jej spotkanie, może wrócimy razem. Ze wzgórzy, ciągnących się w stronę Corriemuir, doskonale widać całą okolicę, ponieważ są najwyższe, więc porwałem prędko kij sękaty i bez namysłu puściłem się w tym kierunku. Dzień był pogodny, ale mroźny, i ciche powietrze mącił tylko miarowy łoskot bałwanów, rozbijających się o ostre brzegi, co nawet, pamiętam, mocno mię zdziwiło, bo od kilku już dni nie było wiatrów w naszej okolicy. Z pośpiechem wspinałem się po stromej, zygzakowato wijącej się, ścieżce i pełną piersią wchłaniałem ożywcze, czyste, poranne powietrze, gwiżdżąc przytem wesoło, aż wkońcu, zdyszany trochę, dotarłem do szczytu, gęsto porośniętego przez karłowate krzaki i janowce. Teraz szybkiem spojrzeniem ogarnąłem przeciwległe zbocze i po chwili dojrzałem w dole Edie, a przy niej... sylwetkę Horscroft’a. Byli nawet względnie niedaleko, tak jednak zatopieni w rozmowie, iż nie dostrzegło mię żadne. Edie szła bardzo powoli, z lekko pochyloną głową, po ślicznej twarzy błąkał się dziwny, jej właściwy, wyraz, ten sam, który znałem tak dobrze. Kiedy niekiedy odwracała głowę od towarzysza i rzucała jakieś krótkie słówko. Jim postępował tuż przy niej i nie odrywał oczu od zgrabnej postaci. Widziałem nawet ciemne wypieki na śniadych policzkach, z szybkich ruchów ust i gorączkowych gestów domyślałem się treści rozmowy, jakichś słów palących... Nagle przybliżył się więcej jeszcze, o coś pytał, o coś nalegał natarczywie. Edie z pieszczotą położyła mu dłoń na ramieniu. Minęła chwila, jak wiek długa dla mnie, potem Jim porwał tę rękę, pociągnął ją całą ku sobie, uniósł w górę i zaczął całować raz po raz, gorąco namiętnie... Nie byłem w stanie wydobyć głosu z gardła, ani też uczynić najmniejszego ruchu. Stałem tak, prawie zastygły, czując, że coraz więcej blednę, z sercem ciężkiem, jak ołów, z oczyma wżerającemi się w okrutny widok. Obejmowała go teraz za szyję i przyjmowała pocałunki z takim samym uśmiechem, jak moje. Postawił ją wreszcie na ziemi. Musiało to być pożegnanie, bo potem nie uszli razem może i stu kroków, co już nie ździwiło mię wcale, — tutaj mogli być dostrzeżeni z najwyższych okien West Inch’u. Edie skinęła głową i oddalała się zwolna, on stał ciągle w tem samem miejscu i ścigał jej sylwetkę zachwyconym wzrokiem. Zmogłem się, aż póki nie zniknęła za zakrętem drogi. Potem jąłem spuszczać się ze wzgórza, bez tchu, szalonym jakimś pędem, z chaosem piekących myśli, nie patrząc prawie przed siebie i oprzytomniałem dopiero, kiedym ujrzał przed sobą pobladłą lekko twarz Jim’a. Usiłował się uśmiechnąć, szare oczy spotkały moje z lękliwym, niepewnym wyrazem. — To ty, Jock’u! — szepnął zcicha. — Na nogach już, tak rano? — Widziałem was! — wyrwało się nawpół bezwiednie z moich ust ściśniętych. W gardle czułem suchość tak nieznośną, że tylko rozpaczliwym wysiłkiem zdobyłem się na owe słowa. — Doprawdy? — spytał z nagłą zaciętością. Urwał i twarz jego przyoblekła nieugięty wyraz. — Więc dobrze się stało — wyrzekł twardo. Dziś jeszcze miałem być w West Inch’u i otwarcie rozmówić się z tobą. Uprzedziłeś tylko moje chęci. — Piękny przyjaciel! — rzuciłem z pogardą. — Jock’u! — syknął boleśnie. — Jock’u, pomówmy rozsądnie. Sam wyjaśnię ci wszystko. Patrz mi w oczy, zobacz, że nie kłamię. Spotkałem Edie... chciałem powiedzieć miss Calder... zrana, pierwszego dnia pobytu w Berwick. Wtedy zdarzyły się okoliczności, które nakazały mi przypuszczać, że jest wolna, i w tem przekonaniu, — przysięgam ci, że mówię prawdę, — całą duszą rzuciłem się w ślady tego cudnego stworzenia. Potem... potem oznajmiłeś mi, że jest twoją narzeczoną i to był dla mnie chyba najcięższy cios w życiu. Wiadomość owa wprawiła mię poprostu w obłęd. Odtąd dnie i noce spędzałem na burdach i bezustannej prawie pijatyce, i tylko szczęśliwym jakimś trafem nie znajduję się w tej chwili w więzieniu. Aż spotkałem ją po raz drugi, — przypadkiem, — na zbawienie duszy, klnę ci się, że to był tylko przypadek, — i wtedy sama ze mną zaczęła rozmowę. Powiedziałem jej zaraz o tobie, ale wybuchnęła tylko śmiechem. Stosunek wasz, nazwała najnaturalniejszem przywiązaniem, zachodzącem zwykle między ciotecznem rodzeństwem, słowa twoje o sobie, ochrzciła mianem dzieciństwa i głupstwa. Rozumiesz więc chyba, Jock’u — ciągnął serdeczniej, jakby ze współczuciem — że nie jestem tak bardzo winny, i że nie zasługuję na twoją pogardę, tem więcej, iż Edie, przyrzekła mi solennie, postępowaniem swojem z tobą, przekonać cię, żeś się mylił, rozcząc sobie do niej, zupełnie zresztą bezzasadne, prawo. Z pewnością więc musiałeś zauważyć, że w ciągu ostatnich dwóch tygodni unika cię rozmyślnie i nawet prawie nie rozmawia... Z mojej krtani wybiegł śmiech zduszony, gorzki... — O tak! — potwierdziłem dziko. — Bo nie dawniej, niż wczoraj, powiedziała mi właśnie, żem jest jedynym człowiekiem, którego kocha i jakiego kiedykolwiek mogłaby pokochać! Horscroft okrył się trupią bladością, na chwilę zapadła między nami głucha cisza, potem uczułem ciężkie dotknięcie jego ręki na ramieniu, ponury, przeszywający wzrok wniknął we mnie, niby kaleczące ostrza, jakby mię pragnął przewiercić do głębi. — Jock’u Calder’ze — zaczął zmienionym i chrapliwie świszczącym głosem — Jock’ — dotąd nie zdarzyło mi się słyszeć od ciebie kłamstwa? Czy teraz... czy teraz nie prowadzisz także gry podwójnej? Mówisz całą prawdę, — szczerze?! Postępujemy z sobą uczciwie, jak prawy mężczyzna z mężczyzną?... — Powiedziałem prawdę, jakbym wyznał ją Bogu — wyrzekłem poważnie, ze smutkiem. Znowu zaległo milczenie. Jim nie spuszczał ze mnie oczu, oczu wyrażających teraz ból niezmierny, twarz mu drgała i mieniła się, jak człowiekowi, w którym odbywa się ciężka, wewnętrzna walka. Minuty za minutami upływały długie, niby wieki. — Ta kobieta drwi z nas obu, Jock’u! — rzucił wreszcie z bólem, stłumionym półszeptem. Ona drwi z nas obu, przyjacielu! — powtórzył nieprzytomnie. — Ciebie kocha w West Inch’u, mnie wśród tych śnieżnych wzgórzy, a każdy z nas tyle jej nawet nie obchodzi, co liść zeszłoroczny! Potworne serce w czarującem łonie! Podajmy sobie ręce, bośmy jeszcze dawni przyjaciele i zapomnijmy o tych piekielnych, wabnych oczach! Jest nikczemna! Zawiele wymagał ode mnie. Bo w głębi serca nie umiałem jej jednak przeklinać, co więcej, nie mogłem znieść spokojnie tylu pogardliwych wyrazów, o tej, którą jeszcze, ciągle i pomimo wszystko, kochałem. Nie mogłem słuchać ich nawet od najdawniejszego przyjaciela. — Bez obelg! — szepnąłem groźnie. — Niesprawiedliwy jesteś! — odparł z rozżaleniem. — Nazwałem ją jak na to zasługuje, bo takie właśnie imię powinno do niej przylgnąć! — Czy tak?! — wybuchnąłem, zrzucając bez namysłu kurtkę. — A więc, baczność, Horscroft’cie! bo jeśli usłyszę o niej jedno jeszcze takie słowo, wtłoczę ci je do gardła, choćbyś był większy, niż zamek w Berwick’u! Milcząc, odwinął rękawy, aż do łokci. A potem opuścił je z powrotem, zwolna. — Nie unoś się — przemówił miękko. — Sześćdziesiąt cztery funty wagi i pięć cali wzrostu, to różnica, której nie zrównoważy najtęższa choćby siła pięści. Dwóch takich starych przyjaciół, biorących się za bary dla... No, już nie powiem! Ach! Boże! Patrz, czy to nie można stracić głowy i czy ten spokój nie przywiedzie najrozumniejszego do szaleństwa?!! Drgnąłem i posłałem w bok prędkie spojrzenie. O kilkadziesiąt kroków od nas stała Edie z twarzą tak obojętną i spokojną, jakby nie widziała naszych, — podnieconych i rozpalonych gorączką. — Byłam już blizko domu — odezwała się łagodnie — kiedym dostrzegła was rozmawiających i zdaleka wydało mi się, że to chyba sprzeczka? Więc zawróciłam natychmiast, bo chciałam się dowiedzieć o co wam właściwie chodzi? Twarz Jim’a zbielała z gniewu, skoczył ku niej jak szalony i mocno pochwycił za rękę. Edie krzyknęła głośno, w oczach jej odbił się wyraz przestrachu, lecz Horscroft nie zważał na to i wlókł ją prawie do miejsca, w którem stałem jak martwy, nie śmiejąc się nawet poruszyć. — Tamto już się skończyło — rzekł, dysząc ciężko i zwracając się wyłącznie do mnie. — Teraz ona jest tutaj, czy chcesz, żebyśmy się zapytali wprost, którego woli? Nie zadrwi z nas przecież, bo jesteśmy razem? — Zgadzam się — odpowiedziałem, czując cięższy jeszcze smutek w sercu. — I ja również — ciągnął Hoscroft dalej. — Jeżeli wybierze ciebie, przysięgam, że nawet nie spojrzę na nią. Czy przyrzekasz uczynić to samo? — Przyrzekam — szepnąłem cicho. — A więc, miss Calder — zaczął nieugiętym głosem. — Otośmy dwaj przed tobą, obaj uczciwi, ludzie, przyjaciele, szczerzy w myślach i wzajemnych czynach i obaj znamy już twoją przewrotność. Ja wiem, co pani powiedziałaś wczoraj wieczór, Jock wie, co oznajmiłaś dzisiaj. Teraz niech pani mówi, tylko szczerze! Jesteśmy więc obaj przed tobą. Musisz wybrać nieodwołalnie, raz na zawsze! Jim Horscroft, czy brat twój cioteczny, Jock Calder?! Nie myślcie, żeby okazała się zmieszana, choć na jedno mgnienie. Przeciwnie, czarne oczy błyszczały ze szczerej radości. Mógłbym przysiądz wtedy, że nigdy przedtem nie czuła się z siebie tak dumną. Spojrzenie jej biegało między nami, jak iskra wszechwładna wśród prochów, na twarz prześliczną kładły się pogodne, słoneczne promienie, biła od niej młodość, wesołość i życie, była poprostu cudna. Jim’owi musiało zapewne wydać się to samo, bo nagle puścił jej rękę, rysy mu złagodniały, twardy wyraz znikł z oczu, a miejsce jego zastąpił niekłamany zachwyt i namiętne błyski, które paliły mię jak ogniem. — Wybieraj, Edie — powtórzył łagodniej. — Dzieciaki jesteście — podchwyciła z pełnym politowania uśmiechem. — Duże niemądre dzieci. Kto widział tak się kłócić! Jack’u — odezwała się do mnie błagalnie — ty wiesz, ile mam do ciebie przywiązania... — Bądź zdrowa, — rzekł Horscroft prędko. — Ale kocham jednego tylko Jim’a — kończyła Edie z niezmąconą twarzą. — Nikogo w świecie nie kocham tak bardzo, jak jego... I zaraz przytuliła się miłośnie i złożyła mu głowę na sercu. — Sam widzisz, Jock’u — szepnął z radosnym błyskiem w oczach, pieszczotliwie gładząc ciemne włosy. Tak. Widziałem. Odwróciłem się prędko i jak pijany puściłem się w stronę West Inch’u, z burzą zawiedzionych uczuć’ w duszy, starszy o całe lata, jakby przedzierzgnięty w innego człowieka.